Since a user of a device to which a touch screen is mounted can input an order or information on the screen itself, touch screens are particularly suitable to a Graphic User Interface (GUI) and the use of touch screens as an input device is generally easier than use of a mouse or a keyboard. Accordingly, touch screens have been used in various devices such as cellphones, PDAs, public information providing devices installed at airports, government offices, etc.
In a hybrid Touch Screen Pad (hTSP) type touch screen (such as a register type or a capacitor type touch screen), pressure from a touch is detected by the LCD panel itself FIG. 1 shows an example of an hTSP type touch screen (100). The hTSP type touch screen (100) includes a TFT substrate (110) having a plurality of Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) (not shown), an opposite substrate (120), and liquid crystal material (130). In addition, the hTSP type touch screen (100) has a plurality of column spacers (140) to maintain the gap between the TFT substrate (110) and the opposite substrate (120), and a plurality of conductive spacers (150, 151) which sense touches on the opposite substrate (120).
As can be seen from FIG. 2, when an hTSP type touch screen (100) is mounted to a set (10) like a cellphone or a PDA, a protector window (200) is disposed over the touch screen to protect the screen from impact. However, this protector window worsens the sensitivity of the hTSP type touch screen.